Nouveau départ ?
by Jehei
Summary: Naruto arrive tout juste dans la ville de Konoha.  UA/Schoolfic/Yaoi Chap 4 en ligne !
1. Prologue

Titre : Nouveau départ.

Disclam' : les persos ne m'appartienne pas (si seulement…), tous issue de l'œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto

Rat' : M (peut avoir un langage cru et peut être lemon)

Paring : Naruto/Sasuke

_Chapitre 1 : Prologue_

Le lycée Hiruzen Sarutobi était connu pour son niveau plutôt élevé mais aussi pour sa sélection sur dossier. Du moins c'était l'image qu'il donnait. Toutes les personnes extérieures disaient que ces élèves étaient des fils à papa et prenaient les gens de haut. C'est aussi ce que croyait Naruto. Lui d'ailleurs, aller dans ce lycée ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Déjà d'une enfance difficile, il ne voulait pas être montrait du doigt, ni du regard de pitié des autres ou de cette fausse compassion de montraient les gens quand il leurs parlait.

Il venait de d'emménager dans un orphelinat à Konoha et le directeur de celui-ci l'avait inscrit dans ce fameux lycée. Ce directeur était plutôt sympas, et Naruto su tout de suite qu'il l'apprécierai bien qu'il eut collé dans un lycée de « bourges ». En fait, si Iruka Umino, le directeur de l'orphelinat, l'avait inscrit dans ce lycée c'est parce qu'il savait qu'il serait entre de bonne mains. En effet, il connaissait la directrice du lycée en question.

Il est maintenant à 2 semaines de la rentrée… Il n'a vraiment pas envie d'y aller. Pour s'occuper et pour se détendre il fit le tour de la ville de Konoha et s'arrêta à un restaurant de ramens et se paya quelque bol pour se consoler. Ces deux semaines allaient être longue pour notre blondinet…

_A suivre…_

_Moi :_ Pou le moment c'est court…

_Sasuke :_ On ne s'attend pas à ce que tu fasses de la grande littérature…

_Moi : _-_-' Sympas, merci de me soutenir c'est ma première fic' j'te signal !

_Naruto : _Ce sera toujours mieux que l'autre ermite pas net.

_Sasuke (septique)_ _: _Peut être mais elle est quand même dérangée… Y'a pas que moi qui le pense.

_Moi : _-_-'… Vous m'ôtez les mots de la bouche.

_Shizuka Hio :_ Des review ?

_Sasuke/Naruto :_ Qu'est ce qu'elle fout là elle ?

_Moi (boude) : _Toujours mieux que votre compagnie…

_Shizuka Hio : _Au risques de me répéter, review ? Et vous fermez là !

_Sasu/Naru/Moi :_ HIIII !


	2. La rentrée

Titre : Nouveau départ.

Disclam' : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas (si seulement…), tous issue de l'œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto

Rat' : M (peut avoir un langage cru et peut être lemon)

Paring : Naruto/Sasuke

_Chapitre 2 : La rentrée._

**POV Naruto**

A peine réveillé, je soupir déjà… Et y'a de quoi… Aujourd'hui, pour tout les élèves de 1ere année du lycée Hiruzen Sarutobi, donc moi compris, c'est la rentrée… Mais malheureusement, je sens, non j'en ai la certitude, je vais arrivé en retard… Ouais, un truc qui s'appelle Réveil a, comme qui dirait, tenté de faire son job… Mais, disont que, ouais, bon ok, je me suis rendormi… et c'est bien à cause de ça que je dois mettre le turbo maintenant !

Donc je me dépêche de me préparer, et oh bonté divine j'ai réussis à faire sorte de réparer mon retard ! Je ne suis pas Naruto Uzumaki pour rien ! Une fois dehors je me mis en route pour le lycée… Ouais le lycée, hum… Je crois que la j'ai un problème… Oh oui un gros… Euh, il est où ce fichut lycée ? Oh merde, je vais vraiment être en retard ! Bon, je fis alors briller mon intelligence et pris la première direction qui me vient et j'avance tout droit. C'est vrai, Iruka ne pouvait pas me dire où il se trouvait ce lycée ? J'imagine la scène quand je le lui dirait « Mais tu ne me l'avait pas demandé, j'en ai conclut que tu savait où c'était et puis même si je te l'avait dit, tu ne t'en serais pas rappelé » Tout ça avec le sourire ! Et tout d'un coup, je me suis retrouvé sur le cul ! Et seulement dans le sens propre du terme !

- Tu peux pas faire attention !

- 'Scuse, pas fais exprès…

Je me relevais et je vis, ouais, le Roi des Je-Suis-Supérieur-A-Vous, avec le regard qui va avec ! Et il se barre ! Déjà il me parle comme un chien, me regarde avec un air hautain, il ne m'a même pas aidé a ma relever, et il se barre ! Mais c'est un pro dans la catégorie Egoïste !

Et oui, il se barre ! Attends une minute… Il se barre… Je le regarde, cette fois ci attentivement, et TILT ! Oh putain, mais…

- ATTENDS !

Bah ouais j'allais laisser filer ma seule chance de trouver le lycée, faut bien que je le rattrape... Mais c'est pas vrai, c'est qu'il continu a avancer l'enfoiré !

- ATTENDS ! S'TE PLAIT !

Oh, il s'arrête ! Et il se retourne…et il soupire. Oui, il soupire…

- Tu peux me dire où est le lycée Hiruzen Sarutobi ?

Et resoupire… Suis-je si exaspérant, môssieu Je-Suis-Supérieur ?

- Suis moi.

Euh, blocage… Il vient de me donner un ordre là… Et, et, oh du calme…

- O-ok

Le trajet ? Silence TOTAL ! A le regarder on dirait qu'il est né avec un balai dans le cul, bah ouais, silencieux comme une tombe, et vachement aimable !

Arrivés devant le lycée, je remarquai qu'il y entrait aussi et là… Oh merde et oh putain, je vais devoir le supporter pour toute ma scolarité dans ce lycée ! J'implore toutes divinités dans ce monde pour ne pas me retrouver dans la même classe que lui, et même, encore mieux, ne plus le croiser du tout ! Il en va de mon moral !

Après cette prière, je me dirige alors vers un grand panneau avec plein de feuilles et de nom inscrit dessus et plein de gens devant… Mouais… J'essaye de repérer mon nom, sans espoir, je le trouve pas et là, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je me reprend quelqu'un dans la tronche… Comme on dit, jamais 2 sans 3, alors je vais attendre la troisième sagement…

-Aïe, désolé, c'est d'ma faute…

- Nan, c'est moi.

Et lui au moins il s'excusé ! Bref, j'ai devant moi… Un type qui fait a peu près ma taille, brun et les cheveux en pétard, et un sourire de débile collé au visage. Le plus extravagant, ce sont ses tatouages rouges en triangles sous ses yeux.

- T'a l'air perdu, tu trouve pas ton nom ?

- Ouais, c'est ça. Naruto Uzumaki.

- Ok, je vais t'aider. Moi, c'est Kiba Inuzuka.

Oaaahh, aimable et sympas ! Je sens que je vais bien m'entendre avec ce gars là !

- Ah ! Trouvé ! T'as d'la chance ! T'es dans ma classe !

Oh je vais devenir croyant si ça continu !

Kiba et moi nous dirigeâmes vers la salle indiquée. Une fois arrivés, je vis un grand brun adossé au mur les mains dans les poches et des écouteurs sur les oreilles. Le type avait les cheveux ni trop court, ni trop long, relevés en pic derrière la tête et deux longues mèches encadrant son visage pâle. A le regarder de près, je le reconnu ! Le type de tout a l'heure !

Je me retourne vers Kiba qui me demandait :

- Ce type là, tu le connais ?

- Non, pas vraiment, je l'ai juste croisé ce matin… Pourquoi ?

- Chais pas, t'en avais l'air c'est tout.

- Tu le connais toi ?

- Bah ouais, ici tout le monde connaît Sasuke Uchiwa ! Ce type est rien d'autre qu'un frimeur qui prend tout le monde de haut, mais toutes les filles lui courent après… J'ai jamais compris ce qui pouvait les intéresser chez ce type.

- Je vois pas non plus, rassure toi… mais dis moi, enfin non, je préfère le contraire mais, il est dans notre classe ?

Je vis Kiba me regarder avec un grand sourire, peut être que Dieu m'aime ?

- Ouaip !

En fait non, il ne m'aime pas…

- Ah…

- Ca à l'air de t'enjouer tiens !

Je soupire alors de mécontentement… c'est vrai je me retrouve dans la classe d'un type aussi froid qu'un iceberg, sans aucune amabilité !

M'enfin, je discutais avec Kiba, qui lui m'avais fait mainte présentation sur les personnes qui se retrouvées dans notre classe, et avec qui je me retrouvais à discuter aussi. Il y avait une fille toute timide qui rougissait à chaque fois que je lui parlais, Hinata Hyuga, une autre avec des cheveux roses bonbon, qui faisait partie, sans contexte, du fan club de l'Uchiwa, Sakura Haruno, et une blonde qui en faisait partie aussi visiblement, Ino Yamanaka. Voila du coté des filles. Du coté des garçons, il y avait donc l'Uchiwa, Kiba, un gars qui somnole debout, Shikamaru Nara, son meilleur ami, Choji Akimichii, et le meilleur ami de Kiba, Shino Aburame. Ces personnes étaient vraiment spéciales… Mais toute attachantes !

Le professeur fit enfin son apparition avec 20 minutes de retard… déjà avec son accoutrement on se dit qu'il est pas vraiment net… il ne doit pas avoir dépassé la trentaine qu'il a les cheveux gris et il porte un masque qui lui cache tout le bas du visage, jusqu'au nez ! Il s'arrête vers nous, nous regarde, et sort :

- Hey ! Salut les p'tits montres, vous savez pas c'qui m'ai arrivé, j'ai croisé une vielle dame-

- On s'en fous m'sieur…

Ohoh… je me retournai vers la personne qui a parlé et STOP… Ouais c'était Uchiwa… alors ce type est : pas aimable, je-m'en-foutiste, égocentrique, vantard, et irrespectueux par-dessus le marché ! Je suis sûr que la liste est longue encore ! Puis j'entendis un soupire, de lassitude par contre.

- Ouais j'me disais bien… On m'le dis souvent… m'enfin allez-y entrez qu'on en finisse !

La première matinée se passa comme ça, administratif et visite du lycée… le lycée était coupé en deux parties, une pour les cours scientifiques comme la bio et la physique chimie et l'autre pour les autre cours plus générales. Quand nous sommes enfin arrivé a la pose déjeuné le prof' nous dit alors :

- Bon, pour aujourd'hui c'est bon ! Demain commencent les choses sérieuses. Comme vous pouvez vous en doutais moi je suis votre prof' de Maths. Vous verrez les autres demain aussi. N'oubliez pas de faire signer les papiers que je vous ai donné, ne les perdez pas ! Bon on termine là-dessus… Ah oui, et, euh, Naruto Uzumaki, s'il vous plait j'aimerai vous parler avant que vous ne rentriez chez vous. Voilà, finis pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez disposez !

Alors que tout le monde rangeait ses affaires pour sortir, Kiba me demandât ce que je comptai faire cet après midi.

- J'en sais rien encore…

- Attends alors, je te passe mon numéro et si tu t'emmerde n'hésites pas !

Il me passa son numéro non s'en me faire juré que je l'appellerai au quel cas je lui répondis que oui, je le ferai. Puis vint alors le tour du professeur d'avoir toute mon attention…

- Naruto Uzumaki, je crois qu'il y a des petites choses à régler avant…

- Comme ?

- Hum, tes tuteurs ?

- Je suis orphelin m'sieur et je suis dans l'orphelinat Umino, donc on peut dire qu'Iruka Umino est mon tuteur, non ?

- Oui, on peut dire ça… Ok. Bon mais il y aura pas mal de problèmes administratifs…

- Je verrai avec lui quand ça arrivera…

- Bien alors je te fais confiance !

- Bien m'sieur, à demain !

Lorsque je sortais je vis l'Uchiwa, a coté de la porte, adossé au mur et avec ses écouteurs, et quand il senti ma présence il releva la tête.

- Enfin sorti ?

- Euh, ouais…

- Tchh, suis moi, tu vas t'perdres…

- Qu'est ce que ça peut t'foutre que j'me perde ?

Je le vis soupirer cette fois… non mais pour qui il se prend lui ?

- Suis moi, j'te dis…

- Tss, ok ok, j'te suis…

Au bout d'un certain temps je ne me rendis même pas compte que j'étais arrivé devant l'orphelinat, mais quand je le compris :

- Comment tu sais ?

-… entendu vite fait ta conversation avec Kakashi-sensei.

- Ok... Bah merci, et euh, salut.

- Hn

Ouais, bizarre tout ça… c'es vrai ce type m'agresse, et après il m'aide ? Vraiment bizarre ce gars… m'enfin, voulais pas me prendre la tête avec ça, vais manger.

**POV Normal**

A peine était il arrivé qu'il se jetât presque sur la nourriture. Iruka, lui passer pars là et quand il vit le blondinet il s'est dit qu'il allait s'arrêter un petit moment. Il s'approcha donc du jeune homme :

- Alors ta matinée ?

- Ouais, plutôt bien passée…

- Oh, c'est bien alors.

Iruka se disait qu'il avait bien fait de mettre Naruto dans ce lycée enfin de compte. Juste après l'entretien entre Naruto et Kakashi, celui-ci l'avait appelé pour parler de Naruto et ce que le sensei lui avait dit avait réjouit le directeur ! Kakashi lui avait parlé des nouveaux amis de Naruto, lui certifiant que le gamin était bien entouré. Oui, il en était content. Heureusement Tsunade avait accepté sa candidature, normalement, les inscriptions étaient closes. Mais il se disait que tant que Naruto était sous la responsabilité de Tsunade, tout irait bien.

Durant l'après midi, Naruto faisait les 100 pas dans sa chambre, ne sachant quoi faire. Alors il se dit d'appeler Kiba… Mais en fait non… et puis se décidât alors à le faire et attendit que le jeune homme décroche, puis au bout de quelques secondes il entendit la voix de Kiba :

- Ouais ?

- Re, Kiba, c'est moi Naruto !

- Ah ouais, je savais t'aller m'appeler !

- Ouais, je-

- Attends, t'sais quoi, j'te rejoins devant chez toi, et on s'fait une sortie entre mec ! Dis moi t'habites où ?

- A… A l'orphelinat Umino…

- Ok bah j'arrive, tu m'attends devant hein ?

- Ouais, ouais t'inquiètes…

Puis ils raccrochèrent. Naruto appréhendai la réaction de Kiba. C'est vrai, quand il disait qu'il vivait dans un orphelinat quand il vivait encore à Oto, soit on le prenait en pitié, soit on le méprisé, alors normal qu'il aie peur… Mais il se faisait peut être de fausses idées sur Kiba et les autres ? Il y a une chance que cette fois ci, quelque soit là où il vit, qu'il se fasse accepter ? Pour en être sûr, il décidât d'attendre Kiba, sagement devant, comme il lui avait demandé. Il se dit qu'il mettrait les choses aux claires plus tard.

Quand il vit Kiba arriver, limite en train de courir, il le regardât pleins d'incompréhensions. Et quand Kiba avança pour se mettre au même niveau que le blondinet il le regardât et :

- Bah qu'est qui y'a ? T'as vu un fantôme ?

- Euh non… C'est juste que je me demande comment t'aller réagir en apprenant que je vis ici…

- Hein ? Que tu vives ici ou ailleurs en quoi ça me regarderai ? Tu sais, c'est pas en me basant sur les préjugés que je vais te connaître ! Et je suis pas le seul qui en a rien a battre ! Du moment que t'as pas de problèmes…

- Merci…

- T'as pas a me remercier, tu sais. Enfin bref, ça te dit de venir chez moi ?

- Ouais, pourquoi pas.

- Ok, bah en route alors !

En fait, Naruto compris que ce gars allait être un ami. Il le connaissait à peine qu'il l'acceptait déjà. Oui, Naruto l'appréciait mais il était surtout content d'avoir rencontré un type comme lui ! Et d'ailleurs il avait passé un excellente après midi avec lui ! Même la mère de Kiba lui avait demandé de revenir ! Il se couchât donc content ce soir là. Oui, il était accepté. Comme quoi, ça a du bon le changement. Et c'est à partir de là qu'il se dit qu'il prendrait un nouveau départ pour commencer une nouvelle vie !

_Moi : _Ouaa j'en reviens pas !

_Sasuke_ : De quoi ?

_Moi_ : Bah c'est un bon chapitre, je trouve !

_Sasuke_ : Hn.

_Moi_ : Me suis casser la tête pour sortir quelque chose de potable…

_Sasuke_ (soupire) : …

_Naruto_ : Ouais c'est vrai c'est pas tout le temps !

_Moi_ : Comment ça ?

_Naruto_ : Bah tu sais le projet de drabbles avec Kagee-Korosu ? Tout est inspiré de TES conneries ! Et encore y'en a eu des belles aujourd'hui !

_Moi_ : J'y peux rien…

_Naruto_ : Au fait, elle est pas là Shizuka Hio ?

_Moi_ : Bah non.

_Naruto_ : Ah.

_Moi_ : …

_Naruto_ : Ouais, bon, euh, review ?


	3. Obsession

Titre : Nouveau départ.

Disclam' : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas (si seulement…), tous issue de l'œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto

Rat' : M (peut avoir un langage cru et peut être lemon)

Paring : Naruto/Sasuke

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 3 : Obsession.<span>_

Cela faisait maintenant près d'un mois qu'il avait commencé les cours, et pour le moment ça allait. Naruto s'était fait pleins « d'amis », du moins il ne pouvait pas encore les considérer comme pour le moment mais il les appréciait beaucoup. Kiba était le seul qui sortait du lot. Naruto passait pas mal de temps avec lui et avait appris à le connaître. Il compris que Kiba est quelqu'un de loyal envers ses amis, qu'il adore amuser la galerie et qu'il est un brin pervers… ça Naruto l'avait compris pendant les repas qu'il partager avec lui. La première fois qu'il a eu droit a ce genre comportement, il s'est dit qu'il allait en bavait… Lui-même devenu un experts a ses dépends.

_Flash back :_

Naruto, Kiba et les autres étaient à la pose déjeuné et la passaient ensemble. Naruto n'écoutait pas vraiment la conversation de ses amis, il était ailleurs… Mais Kiba le fit sortir de ses pensées :

- Hum… J'ai un but dans la vie.

- Hein ?

Les autres regardaient Naruto, attendant une réaction.

- Et bien, devine !

- Mais deviner quoi, au juste ?

- Bah la contrepétrie !

- Euh, pas suivi en fait…

- Ouais j'avais remarqué… Bref, le but d'une contrepétrie c'est de dire une phrase normale mais lorsqu'on inverse une lettre ou une syllabe avec une autre, ça donne une autre phrase mais une phrase de cul quoi !

- … Ouais et ?

- Et bah devine pour celle-ci : j'ai un but dans la vie.

Après quelques minutes de réflexions, Naruto ne trouvait toujours pas… Il n'était pas vraiment porté sur le sujet… Kiba voyait bien que son ami avait du mal alors il lui donna la réponse :

- Et bien, j'ai un b**U**t dans la v**I**e vas donner j'ai une b**I**te dans la v**U**e. Voila tu vois c'est simple !

Naruto regarda Kiba presque choqué… Donc Kiba adorait parlait sexe ?

_Fin flash back :_

Depuis ce jour là plus rien ne surprenait Naruto quand son ami commençait sur le sujet. Lui-même assez instruit dessus, faut croire que Kiba est un excellent professeur. Ce midi là n'était pas le dernier…

- Hey, Naru, tu sais quoi, en géo, me suis posé une question…

- Vas-y, sors là, j'trouvrai…

Naruto savait très bien où voulait en venir Kiba.

- D'accord, donc : l'Afrique restera t'elle dans l'attente d'une lutte passive ?

- Hum…

- Attention ! C'est une double !

Le temps que Naruto, les autres cherchaient aussi, mais Naruto fut plus rapide.

- T'es dégueu, Kiba…

- Ah t'a trouvé !

Naruto soupira et ceci confirma les dires de Kiba. Encore une fois Naruto était pris dans ses pensées.

**Pov Naruto :**

Déjà un mois… Ouais un mois… Je regarde à coté de moi et vis Kiba rire de ses propres conneries. C'est vrai qu'c'est marrant mais à force… M'enfin je retourna a mon assiette et comme d'hab' elle est pratiquement pleine. Avec la bouffe qu'on nous file y'a de quoi. Je me pose encore des questions sur Kiba et les autres, depuis la rentrée, je passe beaucoup de temps chez Kiba, et même avec Sakura. Ce sont les deux avec qui je m'entends le mieux, enfin je crois. Sakura s'amuse à hurler a tu tête qu'elle est ma petite amie, alors je m'amuse à rentrer dans le jeu. Et c'est plutôt amusant. En fait c'est pour éloigner ses prétendant qu'elle le fait. Mais on fait rien de sérieux ensemble. On ne fait que le prétendre. M'enfin, j'l'apprécie donc j'm'en fiche. Mais c'est pas ça qui m'énerve en ce moment.

Oui, depuis quelques temps, y'a un truc qui va pas. Et la raison vient tout juste d'entrer dans le réfectoire : Sasuke Uchiwa. Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai du mal à l'encadrer… Tout ce qu'il fait m'énerve… Et j'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi. Mais d'un autre coté, j'arrive pas non plus a le regarder, et même être jaloux des fois. Mais jaloux de quoi ? De lui ? Enfin, ça ne être que ça. Du moins j'espère.

Depuis le début de l'année, on passe notre temps a s'ignorer et se lancer des piques mais y'a un truc qui m'a surpris une fois : il m'a limite fait une crise quand il a appris que Sakura et moi étions en « couple ». Il m'a fait flippé ce jour là. Mais j'ai jamais compris pourquoi… C'est vrai en quoi ça le regarde ? Il aime peut être Sakura ?

Le bruit que le groupe faisait me fit sortir de ma réflexion, et je remarquasse alors qu'ils commençaient à partir. Après avoir débarrassé mes affaires, Sakura me pris la main, comme a notre habitude, et me tourna vers l'Uchiwa. Il me lançât un regard noir, limite de colère. Je n'y fis pas attention mais sur le coup je me sentis mal, comme un pincement au cœur. Je continuai alors ma route avec les autres.

Ça faisait déjà cinq bonnes minutes qu'on était sortie mais, j'avais toujours l'Uchiwa en tête… C'est vrai, pourquoi ce regard ? Il aime peut être vraiment Sakura ? Mais je me demande pourquoi cette idée ne me plait pas… Encore une fois ce pincement au cœur… Je suis jaloux ? Mais de qui ? De l'Uchiwa ? Impossible, Sakura ne m'intéresse pas du tout. De Sakura ? Pourquoi je serai jaloux d'elle ? Si c'est pour avoir l'attention de l'autre, je vois pas ce que j'en ferai, j'm'en fous complètement… Enfin je crois… Mais à quoi je pense ! Je peux pas le voir et je me préoccupe de son attention ? M'enfin…

- Dites, juste une question comme ça, l'Uchiwa, il serai pas intéressé par Saku par hasard ?

- Hein ?

Tous en cœur !

- Euh, non, Naru-chou, sinon depuis longtemps je serai avec lui. A chaque fois il me repousse quand je lui demande. Et c'est la même chose pour toutes les filles je crois bien.

- Et puis tu sais, personne ne l'a vu sortir avec quelqu'un, que ce soit garçon ou fille. A croire qu'il est asexué.

Donc il n'aime pas Sakura… Et puis pourquoi je me sens soulagé ! Qu'est ce que ça peut me foutre ? Il peut aimer qui il veut, merde !

Alors que je discutais tranquillement, et taquinais Sakura qui était allongée sur moi, entre mais jambes, j'entendis une voix bien familière que j'avais pas vraiment envie d'entendre…

- Dobe, ramènes toi, j'dois te parler !

- Qu'est c't'a teme ! Et tu peux pas me parler autrement ? Chuis pas ton clebs !

- Ramènes toi et discutes pas !

Ouais voilà le genre de comportement que j'aime pas ! Toujours a prendre les gens de haut ! Il m'énerve ! Donc, c'est en bougonnant que je me levai et le pris sa suite. Sans oublier au passage d'embrasser la joue de Sakura. Et a priori l'Uchiwa l'a vu. Ouais, cette fois ci ce n'est pas a moi qu'il lançât un regard noir mais a Sakura. Comprends pas pourquoi mais je vis Sakura baisser la tête. Je verrai avec elle tout a l'heure. L'Uchiwa s'arrêta vers un arbre, à l'écart de la cour. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et :

- Tu sors toujours avec Haruno ?

- En quoi ça te r'garde ? Tu l'aimes ?

Je le vis soupirer. Mais pourquoi il me pose toujours la même question ?

- Si t'a plus rien a me dire, j'me casse.

Je commençais déjà à partir quand je sentis qu'on me retenait. Donc je fis demi tour et remarqua que l'Uchiwa me tenait.

- Tu veux bien me lâcher ?

Il me toisât du regard puis me lâchât en me disant que je pouvais y aller. Mais pour qui il se prend ? C'est vrai depuis le début du jeu avec Sakura, il me pose sans arrêt la même question ! Et puis qu'est ce que j'attends comme réponses quand je lui demande en quoi ça le regarde ? Ca commence à me soûler tout ça ! Il peut pas me dire ce qu'il clairement ?

Pendant tout les cours de l'après midi, j'ai été incapable de me concentrer et même de me posait des questions sur l'Uchiwa. C'est seulement vers la fin de la dernière heure que je remarquai que l'Uchiwa me fixait. Depuis combien temps d'ailleurs ? Je le regardais et soutenais son regard. Mon dieu mais qu'est ce qu'il est chiant ! Mais super mignon avec son regard énervé ! … Mignon ? Super ? Euh, mais qu'est ce que je dis moi ! Il a rien de mignon ! C'est rien de plus qu'un con ! Je me retourna et me concentra sur le cours. A la fin, je rangeai mes affaires rapidement pour sortir et c'est une fois vers la porte que je saluai tout le monde. Je continuais mon chemin jusqu'à :

- Oy ! Dobe !

Mais qu'est ce qu'il me veut maintenant ? Préfère l'ignorer. Mais faut croire que lui ne voulait pas, il m'avait rattrapé et me tenait par l'épaule :

- On fait le même chemin, tu peux m'attendre ?

- Et alors, j'vois pas pourquoi je rentrerai avec toi !

- Tss, j'dois te parler.

Cette fois ci c'est moi qui soupire mais bizarrement, je capitule. Et encore plus étrange, me sentais content… Mais qu'est c'qui va pas avec moi ? J'le trouve mignon et maintenant j'suis content ? J'suis grave, faut que j'me fasse soigner !

C'est donc le trajet le moment fatidique. Une fois avoir passé le portail de l'entrée de lycée, je le vis se détendre, et après une bonne minute, je le vis prendre une grande inspiration. Il s'apprêtait à parler.

- Tu sors vraiment avec Haruno ou pas ?

- Pourquoi tu me poses toujours la même question ?

- Ne répond pas une question par une autre.

- Mais je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde que je sorte avec ou non !

- Je veux juste savoir !

- Savoir quoi ?

Je le vis soupirer, encore une fois.

- Tu sais si tu l'aimes, fallait lui dire !

- Je l'aime pas, elle m'intéresse pas.

- Alors qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

Cette foi ci, il me regardât avec un air de détermination, je sentis un frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Comment pouvait il avoir un regard si… intense ? Envoûtant ? Il reprit la parole :

- Mais y'a autre chose qui m'intéresse… Et je l'aurai.

- Ah, ça a un rapport avec Sakura et moi ?

- Tu verras.

Ouais, bah merci pour l'indication. Pour le reste du trajet, ça s'est fait dans le silence total. Je comprenait toujours pas ou voulait en venir l'Uchiwa mais une chose et sûre je me sentais soulagé sans savoir pourquoi. Arrivés devant l'orphelinat, je me tourna vers l'autre et a peine eu le temps de faire un mouvement qu'il pris mon menton d'une main et me tira a lui, et m'embrassa. Le geste fut simple, juste ses lèvres contre les miennes. SES LEVRES ? ET IL M'EMBRASSE ? Je repris mes esprits et lui collât mon poing dans la figure ! Nan mais pour qui il se prend ? Je le voyais par terre, se frottant sa joue. C'est là-dessus que je rentrai. Mais un truc en particulier qui m'a trottiné dans la tête… c'est vrai il m'a embrassé mais j'ai apprécié ce geste… Et je me suis sentis limite euphorique aussi, en me comportant presque comme une jeune collégienne. COMME UNE JEUNE COLLEGIENNE ? Maintenant je me compare à une fille ? Nan mais sérieux… Et en plus euphorique ? Nan je devrai me sentir dégoûté ! C'est vrai c'est quand même un garçon qui vient de m'embrasser ! C'est pas normal ! Et je fais quoi maintenant ?

Voilà maintenant une semaine, où chaque jour, aller comme retour, l'Uchiwa me suivait. A chaque fois qu'on arrivait devant l'orphelinat, il me voilait un baiser ! J'en avait marre, le pire c'est que maintenant, ça tournai à l'obsession ! Je pensais déjà pas mal a lui mais là c'est encore pire ! Et plus ça va et plus il m'énerve ! J'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui se passe ! Le pire c'est que je n'arrive même pas à le repousser !

L'heure de Physique Chimie fut une véritable torture… L'Uchiwa est à coté de moi pour ce cours et il a bien profité de cette proximité. Je me suis fais molester toute l'heure ! Au début il ne faisait que me regarder avec un sourire en coin, comme si il prévoyait quelque chose. Dix minutes passées, il mit sa main sur ma cuisse et commençait de légères caresses de haut en bas et se rapprochait de plus en plus de mon entre jambe ! Je lui disais d'arrêter, mai lui il me répondait :

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est embarrassant !

- Juste pour ça ? J'en déduis que tu aimes.

- Non ! Arrête ça tout de suite !

- Non.

A ce moment là, il avait sa main dessus. Je me sentais bizarre, j'avais chaud, et une sensation étrange s'installa dans mon bas ventre. Et faut croire que l'Uchiwa s'en aies rendu compte, j'avais pas réussis à étouffer un gémissement pendant qu'il me caressait. J'en avais vraiment marre.

- Arrête, s'il te plait !

- Non. Laisse toi aller.

Il l'avait chuchoté, doucement, à mon oreille. Sa voix était vraiment chaude a ce moment là et le souffle laissé sur mon oreille n'arrangé pas les choses… Il continuait sa torture et il semblait s'en amuser. Je commençais à craquer, j'essayais de me redresser le plus dignement possible et regarda l'horloge accrochée au dessus du tableau. 15h50. Voilà 20 minutes que mon supplice avait commencé… J'en pouvais plus, mais je n'arrivais pas à l'arrêter. Pas parce j'en étais pas capable, quoique… Mais parce que je trouvais ça bon. Trouvais ça bon ? Alors que c'est un mec qui me touche ? Là je retenais un hoqueté, il avait glisser sa main dans mon pantalon ! Je viens de craquer, je me leva brusquement et hurla :

- NAN MAIS CA VA PAS !

- Monsieur Uzumaki ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- N-non, désolé.

Je me rassis calmement et fixais mes jambes et je vis la bosse que prenait mon excitation de toute à l'heure. Je me retournai vers mon bourreau et le vis avec un sourire amusé. Il se moquait de moi, ma parole ! L'Uchiwa se rapprochât de moi pour me susurrer à l'oreille :

- Oui, tu as aimé.

- N'importe quoi, comment je pourrais aimer venant d'un mec ?

- Oh, arrête, avoue que tu as aimé.

Je savais pas quoi dire… Oui j'ai aimé… Mais c'est pas normal… Je suis perdu là…

- Si tu as besoins de te soulager, je suis là.

QU-QUOI ? ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il me moleste en cours et maintenant il me demande de me soulager ? Mais il m'énerve ! La fin du cous me sauvât juste pour le moment. Je me précipitai vers la sortie quand Kiba et Sakura me rattrapèrent :

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Naru-chou ?

- Ri-rien de spécial, vous en fait pas !

- Ouais, ouais, on m'la fait pas à moi ! J'ai vu t'étais tout rouge !

- Mais je vous dis qu'c'est rien !

- Ok ok ! Bon dis nous, tu fais quoi ce soir ? On va se faire une petite fête, ça te dis de v'nir ?

- Ouais pourquoi pas ! Je vous tiens au courant ! Bon j'y vais, a plus !

Et comme à mon habitude, j'embrassais Sakura sur la joue pour la saluer et je ne manquais pas le regard noir de l'Uchiwa envers elle.

Depuis quelques minutes déjà j'avais quitté le lycée et l'Uchiwa restait silencieux à coté de moi. Il avait les sourcils fronçaient et le visage sérieux. Je me demandais bien ce qui lui arrivait.

- Dis, Uchiwa, t'as un problème avec Sakura ?

Il me jeta un regard bourré de colère

- EVIDEMMENT QUE OUI J'AI UN PROBLEME AVEC ELLE !

Il m'a surpris là ! La première fois que je le vois hausser le ton comme ça !

- Raa, mais t'es pas obligé d'gueuler !

- J-je… Et merde, mon problème c'est que je… d'elle.

La fin était dite trop basse pour que je comprenne. Mais je ne posais pas trop de questions. Enfin arrivés devant l'orphelinat, je me dirigeais vers la grille quand l'Uchiwa me tira a lui pour m'embrasser à pleine bouche. Autant dire que je n'étais pas d'accord ! Je lui emmanchai alors un second coup de poing dans la figure !

- T'en à pas marre ? C'est quand que tu vas comprendre qu'il faut que tu arrêtes ?

Pour la première fois, c'est de la tristesse et du désespoir que je vis dans son regard. Mais cela ne m'empêchât pas de faire demi tour et rentrer.

J'ai pas arrêté de penser à Sasuke. Sasuke… C'est bien la première fois que je l'appelle par son prénom. Et pendant même que je me préparais, je me demandais si Sasuke serait présent cette petite fête… je me demandais pourquoi il m'avait embrassait et même pourquoi il avait ce comportement avec moi. Et puis qu'est qui clochait avec moi ? Depuis tout ça je… Oui j'en faisais une obsession. Et cette obsession était là depuis que je l'avais rencontré. Depuis le début, mais je n'arrivais toujours pas a définir ce que c'était exactement. La seule chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que Sasuke m'obsède au point de me narguer, nuit comme jour.

**Fin pov Naruto.**

C'est sur cet état d'esprit que Naruto se rendit à la fête de Kiba. Et comme il le pensait Sasuke n'était pas présent. D'ailleurs, il ressentit comme une pointe de déception en voyant son absence. Et toute la soirée, il pensait à Sasuke et à ses actes envers lui, se demandant ce qu'ils signifiaient pour le jeune homme. Naruto se demandait aussi quelle conduite adopter fasse à Sasuke, mais il voulait d'abord mettre un point d'honneur sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il se rendait compte que son obsession aller plus loin que ça, mais où ? Il avait vraiment besoin d'être éclaircit.

_A suivre…_

* * *

><p><em>Moi :<em> Bon et bien, heureusement que je l'ai écrit…

_Naruto : _Pourquoi tu t'y aies mise que maintenant ?

_Moi : _Trouvais pas comment commencer mon chapitre…

_Sasuke : _Tu savais même pas comment écrire ton chapitre.

_Moi : _Ouais c'est vrai… J'ai quand même assuré !

_Naru/Sasu : _Mouais…

_Moi : _Review ?


	4. Amitié

Titre : Nouveau départ.

Disclam' : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas (si seulement…), tous issue de l'œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto

Rat' : M (peut avoir un langage cru et peut être lemon)

Paring : Naruto/Sasuke

- _Pensées_

- Paroles

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4 : Amitié.<p>

Depuis deux semaines après la dispute avec Naruto, Sasuke fulminait. C'est vrai quoi ! Pour qui elle se prenait cette planche à pain décolorée ! Qu'est ce qu'elle a de mieux que lui ? Sur ces longues réflexions, il n'avait pas entendu son frère entrer dans sa chambre.

- Et bien 'tit frère, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu m'as l'air bien perturbé…

- Tu m'veux quoi, Itachi ?

Itachi était vraiment surpris, il n'avait jamais vu son frère dans cet état. Pour lui il n'y avait qu'une seule raison.

- Elle s'appelle comment ? Ou, IL s'appelle comment… ?

En effet, Itachi se posait pas mal de question sur la sexualité de son frère, jamais il n'avait vu son frère s'intéresser a quelqu'un, et ça le désespérait. Quand à Sasuke, il se disait que ça ne pouvait pas être pire et que son frère pourrait bien l'aider. Donc il lui racontât tout, Naruto, Sakura, ses disputes avec le blond, son obsession pour le jeune homme, sa jalousie maladive, et aussi ce qu'il ressentait. Itachi, lui était amusé par la situation, et il ne s'était pas trompé, à son plus grand bonheur.

- Donc tu es amoureux de ce Naruto ?

- J'en sais trop rien… Peut-être bien…

- Mouais… Mais tu sais, au lieu de lui imposer tes choix, tu devrai prendre ses sentiments en compte tu sais ? T'en prendre à lui comme ça c'est pas la bonne solution…

- Je devrai faire quoi alors ?

- Et bien commence par être ami et gagner sa confiance…

- Ca marchera pas…

- Attends avant de sauter aux conclusions ! Donc, commence par devenir ami et essaye de le séduire plus subtilement… Peut-être qu'en apprenant à te connaître mieux, vous pourrez aboutir à quelque chose…

- Ca pourrait marcher…

Itachi était plutôt content de lui, il avait réussit a trouver une solution pour son frère. En même temps, il savait bien que Sasuke s'y était mal prit avec Naruto, fallait pas être devin… Sasuke est du genre à tout vouloir tout de suite et comme ce petit lui résistait, il a prit la manière forte mais ce n'est pas toujours la meilleur. Au moins Naruto lui aura appris quelque chose. Itachi avait hâte de voir les résultats mais Sasuke devra être patient et ça va être dur…

Le lendemain, Sasuke allât trouver Naruto pour lui parler. Ca faisait pas mal de temps que ce dernier faisait tout pour l'éviter mais là, il n'allait pas lui échapper ! Quand un Uchiwa veut, il a ! Donc il se dirigeât vers Naruto, le plus dignement possible, sans s'énerver. Naruto, lui, bah, il se sauvât… De là, s'engageât une course poursuite entre les deux garçons jusqu'à ce que Sasuke arrivât à bloquer Naruto dans un coin tranquille à l'extérieur du lycée.

- Qu'est s'tu m'veux encore, Uchiwa ?

- Sasuke.

- Ouais, c'est la même chose… Bon tu veux quoi ?

- J'aimerai m'excuser pour mon comportement envers toi…

Naruto bloqua sur « m'excuser ». C'est vrai, pour lui, l'Uchiwa n'était pas vraiment du genre à s'excuser… Même pas du tout… Mais il ne voulait par briser le moment magique de l'instant avec ses conneries malgré que ça le démangeait…

- Euh… Ouais…

- On peut devenir amis ?

OUAAA ! Il nage en plein délire ! Naruto ne savait plus quoi dire…

- Euh… Ouais…

- Ok donc, ce midi on mange ensemble, tu me rejoins sur le toit du lycée.

- Euh… Ou… QUOI ? D'où tu décides à ma place toi ?

- Disons qu'il faut que l'on discute !

- Qu-Non !

- S'il te plait ?

- Tss, Ok…

Sur toute la matinée Naruto réfléchissait sur le comportement bizarre de l'Uchiwa, mais manque de chance pour lui la pose de midi arrivât bien vite… Il se dirigeât donc sur le toit du lycée, et y trouvât deux personnes. Une de sa classe et l'autre, bah, il ne la connaît que de vu puisqu'il était le cousin de l'une de ses amies, d'Hinata. Des amis de l'Uchiwa. Neji Hyuga, Gaara No Sabaku. Enfait, il réalisât qu'il allait passer le repas avec le club des glaçons… Heureusement que la journée était chaude… Naruto se dirigeât vers eux.

- Salut, euh, Uchiwa voulait que je mange avec lui…

- On sait.

- …

-C'est pas gagner…

Naruto commençait à appréhender. En plus Gaara n'arrêtait pas de le fixer et ça depuis le début de l'année. Au début, il s'en fichait mais là, tout de suite maintenant, nan ! Il n'avait pas peur de Gaara, c'est juste qu'il ne sait pas à quoi peut bien penser le garçon… Après quelques minutes de silence, Naruto en avait marre.

- Il avait quelque chose de prévu pour être en retard ?

- Non.

- Neji, Tu peux aller le chercher ?

- Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas toi ?

- Je veux parler avec Naruto.

- Ok…

Neji sorti donc chercher Sasuke, et Naruto, lui, bah, il venait de comprendre que là, il se retrouvait seul avec Gaara.

- Enfin…

Gaara se levât et se dirigeât vers Naruto, et se posa à coté de lui tout en soupirant. Jamais Naruto n'aurait cru le roux si loquace…

- Donc Sasuke t'a invité à manger avec nous ?

- Bah… Ouais. Faut croire.

- Hum… Tu sais, je ne pensais pas qu'une chance comme celle-ci se présenterai un jour…

- Comment ça ?

- Bah… T'as un truc qui fait qu'on a envi de t'approcher, te parler.

- Ah…

C'est à ce moment là que Neji arrivât avec Sasuke, tout en discutant. Naruto ne comprenait pas les paroles de Gaara, se demandant ce que cela voulait bien dire. Il garda ça qans un coin sa tête. Sasuke se tourna alors vers lui :

- Tu es venu…

- Bah ouais, sinon tu m'aurai harcelé…

Sasuke pouffa, il adorait ce petit blond, de plus en plus. Ils passaient donc la pause de déjeuner ensemble, se laissant des piques de temps en temps pour savoir lequel craquerai en premier. Naruto du reconnaître qu'il voyait en Sasuke un ami, bien que l'idée ne le satisfaisait pas… Après avoir mangé, ils restèrent sur le toit, à observer le ciel. Sasuke et Naruto n'avaient pas remarqué que les deux autres étaient partit. Mais quand le brun en a pris conscience, il saisissa sa chance, mais Naruto avait parlait avant lui :

- Je crois que ouais…

- Ouais quoi ?

- On peut être ami.

- J'en suis sûr.

Naruto se tourna alors vers son voisin et lui fit un grand sourire, un sourire que Sasuke considéra comme une partie de se victoire. Ils étaient devenus amis.

- Au fait pour tout, ce que je t'ai fait, je suis désolé. _Demi-mensonge !_

- Ouais… Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Je sais pas, je voulais que tu me remarques… _Je fais tout à moitié…_

- Hum… T'étais pas obligé d'aller jusque là… ça m'a pas déplut pour autant… bizarrement.

- Je sais, je suis allé trop loin. Ça passe mieux que je le croyais.

- On devrai y aller.

- Ouais…

A la fin de la journée, Sasuke reprit son habitude de rentrer avec le blond, ce qui surpris peu ce dernier. En fait, Naruto voulait lui proposer. Que de changement en peu de temps ! Le blond n'en revenait pas, AMI avec l'Uchiwa. Mais il voulait mettre les choses au clair avec lui.

- Au fait, je sors pas avec Sakura…

- Ah, on dirait avec votre comportement, et elle le crie sur tout les toit…

Naruto éclata de rire, tellement qu'il avait du mal à articuler sa réponse pour le brun.

- Mais… N-noon… Ahahahaah, c-c'est fait'ex-ahaha-exprès !

- Comment ça ? Et arrêtes de rire !

- Et bien pour faire simple, elle veut éloigner ses prétendants.

- Comme si elle avait des prétendants elle !

- Eeh ! C'est mon amie, j'te permets pas ! Et oui elle a des prétendants !

- Ok, ok

Sasuke se sentait plus léger après ça mais sur le « oui elle a des prétendants », il espérait que le blond n'en fasse pas partit. Une fois devant l'orphelinat, le brun demanda a Naruto si demain il pouvait venir le chercher, question a laquelle Naruto accepta.

Naruto rentra à l'orphelinat content. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait parler comme ça avec le brun et ça lui faisait plaisir. Naruto fut interrompus dans ses pensées par son téléphone, c'était Sakura.

- Naru-chou, t'arrive à quelle heure ?

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Me dis pas que t'as oublié ?

- Oublier quoi ?

- On fait une fête ce soir pour l'anniversaire de Kiba !

- Ah ouii c'est vrai ! Ouais j'arrive tout de suite !

- Ouais, aller dépêches toi !

- Ok, j'arrive !

Vingt minutes plus tard, Naruto était prêt, mais il lui manquait quelque chose comme un cadeau. Avant d'arriver chez son ami, il passa dans une carterie pour lui trouver un cadeau. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi prendre. Il avisa sur un cousin avec un chien blanc dessus, ça lui faisait penser à Akamaru, le chien de Kiba.

Depuis maintenant deux heures que la fête battait son pleins, et Naruto s'amusait. En fait il avait découvert que la f^te n'était pas seulement pour Kiba mais aussi pour lui. Tout le monde lui souhaitait la bienvenue dans le groupe, et c'est à ce moment là qu'il comprit. Il avait les larmes au aux yeux de voir autant de personnes autour de lui, de voir qu'il comptait pour eux malgré qu'ils ne le connaissaient à peine, ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir de comprendre ce qu'est l'amitié et il les considérés tous comme maintenant.

_A suivre…_

* * *

><p><em>Moi : <em>Je suis désolée du retard ! Vraiment ! Mais disons que la période du Bac n'aide pas et la c'est les révisions… Je suis désolé…

_Sasuke_ : Je l'étripe quand le chewing-gum ?

_Moi : _Bientôt…

_Sasuke : _Quand ?

_Moi : _Prochain chapitre…

_Shizuka Hio : _Taisez-vous, humains, vous spoilez.

_Sasuke (sort) : _Tch

_Moi : _Oui c'est vrai ça ! Tu me fais dire n'importe quoi !

_Naruto :_ Pas tellement !

_Moi : _Tien, t'était où toi ?

_Naruto : _Dans la cuisine.

_Moi : _Mouais…

_Shizuka Hio : _Review ?

_Naruto : _Ah ! Elle a repris son boulot !

_Shizuka Hio (sourire en coin, regard sadique) : _Veux-tu venir avec moi ?

_Naruto : _Où ?

_Shizuka Hio : _Je t'offre des ramens.

_Naruto : _Ok.

_Moi :_ Mais quel naïf…


	5. Rivalité

Titre : Nouveau départ.

Disclam' : les persos ne m'appartienne pas (si seulement…), tous issue de l'œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto

Rat' : M (peut avoir un langage cru et peut être lemon)

Paring : Naruto/Sasuke

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 5 : Rivalités.<span>_

Voila maintenant une semaine que la fête était passée et Naruto était vide. Disons que les choses se sont un peu compliquées depuis quelques temps. En l'espace de seulement 8 jours, il se retrouvé au milieu d'une guerre sans merci… Il ne savait absolument pas où se mettre. En fait tout était de sa faute ! Mais il n'avait rien vue venir ! C'est vrai qui aurait pus prévoir que Sasuke et Sakura se hurlerai dessus pendant une semaine. Au début, notre petit blondinet ne pensait pas à mal quand il a dis à Sasuke que Sakura, pendant la fête, lui a fait une déclaration enflammée et du rentre dedans ! C'est vrai, le brun était devenu son ami alors en tant que tel, il pouvait lui en parler, et lui demander des conseils. Après tout, il l'aime bien, Sakura. Mais quand Naruto lui as dit à Sasuke… Il s'est dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il reste dans les parages… Oui, parce qu'en plus le corbeau lui en voulait aussi… D'ailleurs, il ne sait pas pourquoi. Et voilà que depuis quelques jours, le blond se retrouve obligé de manger avec le brun TOUS les midis, et, en plus, le brun accourt presque quand le blond approche la rosée… Presqu'en grognant contre la jeune fille… Comme un chien, en fait… Non pas que le blond prenne cette situation à la légère, mais ça l'amusait beaucoup… Du moins au début… Maintenant ça le fatiguait d'être tiré de tous les côtés…

- Dégage de là marshmallow !

- Mais c'est toi qui dois dégager, l'iceberg !

- Retourne dans ton club de harpie !

- Mon Dieu, non ! Préfère crever que continuer à vénérer un glaçon !

- Alors va crever !

- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER, OUI ?

Ses nerfs venaient de lâcher… Sasuke et Sakura tiraient une tête paniquée… Hilarant mais tellement fatiguant… Il n'en pouvait plus, ça ne pouvait plus durer !

- Mais Naru-chou, c'est lui qui a commencé !

- Rien à foutre ! Qu'aucun de vous deux ne viennent me parler sous les 8 jours à venir !

- 8 JOURS ?

Les deux en même temps… si seulement ils pouvaient s'entendre comme ça tous les jours… Oh ! Fallait pas rêver… Naruto se rappeler la soirée catastrophique qu'il avait passé… Il se rappeler aussi de la crise de Sasuke… Et des prises de becs entre ses deux amis… Au moins, lui, Kiba ne venait pas lui hurler dessus que c'était un idiot fini en se laissant faire par une harpie venue de l'enfer ! Nan ! Lui, Kiba, avait été plus conciliant, il lui avait donner des conseils, ce que l'on attend d'un ami quoi ! Pas une crise ! Il se rappelait aussi le comportement de l'Uchiwa, un vrai gamin… Qui fait une crise… Oui, une crise… On ne l'aura jamais dit assez… Une crise…

_Flash back :_

- ELLE A QUOI ?

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle voulait que je sois avec elle… Qu'on soit ensemble… Ma peti-

- NE TERMINE PAS TA PHRASE !

Naruto voyait Sasuke rouge de colère, il se demandait bien pourquoi. Il lui avait juste parlé de la soirée d'anniversaire de Kiba, enfin de comment elle s'est passée puisque le brun n'y était pas, et lui avait expliqué que Sakura s'était déclarée et l'avait embrassé… Enfin ça, il lui avait pas encore dit… Et valait mieux pas… A prioris…

- Mais arrêtes d'hurler Sasuke !

- Tu lui as dis quoi ?

- Que j'en savais rien.

- C'est tout ?

- Bah, ouais. C'est une amie, je tiens à y réfléchir. Je veux pas faire de conneries. Mais Kiba m'a dis d'accepter, que si on rompt y'aura aucun changement sur notre amitié… Alors je réfléchis encore.

- Tu vas… Accepter ?

- J'en sais rien, peut être bien…

- NAN MAIS ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ! T'ES QU'UN IMBECILE ! C'EST UNE VRAI HARPIE !

- Mais arrêtes de gueuler…

- Rien à foutre je veux plus que tu approches cette… ce… Chamallow, ou chewing-gum… ou autre horreur tout rose…

Naruto soupira… Sasuke lui piquait une crise… Et pas une petite…

- Au fait, c'est tout ce qu'elle a fait ?

- Ouais…

Oh le vilain mensonge… Dans la petite tête de Naruto, on pouvait voir son esprit même se mettre a genoux et prier qu'il n'apprenne pas que la rosée l'a embrassé… Pitié…

_Fin du flash back._

Ouais, depuis 8 jours, il, comme qui dirait Shikamaru, galérait… Oui, c'était le bon mot. Il se dit qu'il avait fait le bon choix peut être que ça leur permettrait de réfléchir… Il ne savait plus du tout quoi faire.

La fin de la journée arrivât enfin et il put ENFIN rentrer. Il rentrât dans sa chambre et plongeât sur son lit. Il avait beau tourner et retourner le problème il ne comprenait absolument pas le brun… Pas du tout même… Il trouvait même sa réaction complètement excessive… Comme au début… Fallait qu'il aille voir Iruka, peut être qu'il savait lui… Il arrivât devant le bureau et toquât…

- Entrez !

- Iruka…

- Ah ! Naruto !

- Salut…

- Comment tu vas ?

- Bof, besoin de conseil…

- Racontes…

Naruto lui racontât tout, la soirée, Sakura, le crise de Sasuke, les disputes des deux jeunes, et sa gueulante envers eux… Iruka lui, avait un sourire amusé… Oh ouii, ça l'amusait ! C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un Naruto désemparé par la situation ! En même temps il comprenait… Il avait deux amis qu'il lui courait après… Il voyait le jeune homme se prendre la tête avec ses propres sentiments… Amusant… Vraiment hilarant… Iruka se promit de rien dire, de le laisser patauger un peu… Il se demandait avec qui il allait finir, même s'il s'en doutait un peu. Peut être que l'un des deux lui permettrai de prendre conscience de ses sentiments… Amusant… Fallait qu'il appelle Tsunade !

Quand à Naruto, il ne se rendait pas vraiment compte que son tuteur s'amusait de son désarroi.

- Dit, je dois faire quoi ?

Iruka soupira, c'est vrai qu'il avait quand même un véritable problème ce jeune homme, un problème de cœur…

- Et bien d'abord, il faut que tu donnes une réponse a ton amie, Sakura, et pour Sasuke, et bien, je dirai qu'il ne veut pas qu'une fille s'immisce dans votre amitié…

Il allait tout de même pas lui mâcher le travail…

- Mouais, merci.

- De rien !

xXxXx

Le jour fatidique… Il avait une réponse à donner à Sakura… Depuis qu'il avait parlé avec Iruka, la semaine dernière, Naruto n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Là il vit la jeune fille. Très vite il la rattrapa.

- Sakura !

- Naru-chou ?

- Eumh… Saku, eumh, je…

- Oui ?

- C'est à propos de ce que tu m'avais demandé…

- Ah…

- Je… Enfin voilà, tu es une de mes meilleurs amis et je veux pas gâcher ça. Je t'aime beaucoup mais pas comme ça…

- Je comprends…

- Je veux pas te faire de mal…

- Oui je sais. Je comprends.

C'est quand elle lui fit un sourire crispé que Naruto compris qu'elle était mal… Pas loin Sasuke regardait la scène avec un sourire en coin. Voir ce marshmallow rose se faire recaler, rien de plus jouissif… Ah qu'il était heureux…

- Mais j'abandonne pas, qui sait, peut être que tes sentiments changeront.

Ça, Sasuke n'aimait pas ! Pour qui elle se prenait elle !

- Alors je me tiens prêt !

Ca non plus ! Sasuke, fulminait lui dans son coin ! Le pire c'est le sourire de Son blond qui l'énervait ! Tchh, cette harpie ne perd rien pour attendre, cette fois, pas de quartiers !

Sur ce, Sakura ne se doutait pas de ce qu'il se tramait mais elle se dit qu'elle n'allait sûrement pas perdre contre Sasuke, oh non ! Et, elle va tout faire pour ! Les hostilités commençaient.

_A suivre…_

* * *

><p><em>Moi : <em>Piouu…

_Sasuke : _Il est court…

_Moi :_ Je te-

_Shizuka Hio : _Langage !

_Moi : _Mouais…

_Shizuka Hio :_ Bon, review ?

_Moi :_ Attends ! Euh, voilà, j'ai écrit une nouvelle fic', pour les curieux, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

_Shizuka Hio :_ C'est pas vraiment l'endroit pour faire de la pub…

_Moi :_ M'en fiche, j'aime savoir ce pense mes lecteurs.

_Shizuka Hio :_ C'est pas une raison…


	6. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

CECI N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE !

Petite infos à tous :

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour mon absence si longue qui s'explique très facilement... J'ai déménagé et j'ai eu pas mal de problème pour mettre internet... Donc voilà ce qui explique cela...

Donc pour me faire pardonner, j'ai pris une grande décision ! Je fais une réécriture totale de Nouveau départ ? Avec des chapitre plus long et plus détaillés ! C'est pas génial ? Pour le moment je n'ai que 2 chapitres de réécrit mais je pense les publier d'ici 2 semaines pour vous en mettre plus à lire ! XD

Donc voilà mon grand projet pour le moment ! En plus de ça, je vous informe que c'est une fiction en 8 chapitres ! Les derniers sont écrit mais ne seront pas en ligne de suite, il va falloir attendre un peu plus longtemps !

Gros bisous à tous !

Ktya


End file.
